Past Regrets and Forbidden Identities
by Shuinoshina
Summary: A dead brother inslaved, a scout forgetting her past and the starlight who fell in love with her.
1. Default Chapter

Sailor Moon: Past Regrets And Forbidden Identities

Chapter 1: Frequant Arivals

Was another typical morning at Crossroads Highschool. Teachers and students crowded into class rooms awaiting morning announcements. everyone gathered into their seats as the bell rung.

The homeroom teacher strutted in, taking her place setting her stuff on her desk. She stood behind it and adressed the class. "Alright! Enough talking." She waited till all was quiet and continued. "Welcome back to your last year at Crossroads High. This year will be slightely diffrent from the rest. Not only are you the oldest students but the luckiest. This year you will be having exchange students joining you."

Chatter in the class rose and the teacher cleared her throat as a sign of attention. "Like i had said, you will be having exchange students joining you. These students are very eager to be here, so make it a habit to be polite to them. They are American students, and they are completely diffrent from you,but that doesn't mean you should go wavering them off. I want you to be courtious to them." The teacher cleared her throat again motioning for silence." We are lucky enough to get three of the seven that joined this exchange program to this school. Please wait here while i go get them."

The teacher exited the room only to re-enter it moments later followed by three teens. "I would like you to meet your new classmates." One by one she called off the three's names. "Auron La'Fae. Regent Vlad. And Shed Turner." She finished motioning them to step forward in front of the class. "It has come to my knowledge that you are all from the same area , so why don't each of you tell alittle something about yourselves and then about where you live."

Shed was the first to speak up. He was always like that,setting an example where ever he went. Shed was tall and slim. He had Raven black hair that seemed stringy but short and bright blue eyes. He wore a navy blue t-shirt and kahki shorts reaching half way down his lower legs, with a pair of Adidas sneakers in his usual black color. "My name is Shed Turner. I'm from Lancasetr,Pa, down below New York state. I play the string bass for the group Gemini and I am going to try and get a degree in the culinary arts."

"Thank you Shed,"the teacher commented, "Auron, why don't you tell us something about yourself."

Auron stood there and looked at the class, her golden eyes peering from face to face. Her golden-brown hair was braided back into a singal french braid spiraling from the top of her head to the bottom. She fidled with the brim of her pastel pink t-shirt and shuffled about in her jean capris,her cherry bobo's moving little by little across the floor. "My name is Auron La'Fae,as you already know."She spoke,her low alluring voice, cascading across the classroom. "I am the lead vocalist for the group Gemini,that Shed has already inlightened you about.

One day I;m going to be one of the best artists this world has ever seen,till then...I'll just be me." She finished looking over twoards Regent,who had seemed not to be paying attention.

"Huh? OH! Um..Yeah...My name's Lumiane. I don't go by Regent, and i sort of never had. I won't answer to Regent either,so there's your info on that topic. I play the drums for Gemini and i also help produce the our songs,with Auron's help."Luminae commented. Her evergreen eyes scanning the class room as Auron once did. Her sleak black hair asian hair placed in some intricate design Auron did to her head that morning.

"Thank you, Luminae."the teacher hesitantly said nearly forgetting that she hated being called Regent. "Please go and find yourselves a seat." The teacher motioned.

There were only a few empthy desks and Auron made sure she had gotten the one she wanted,far back in the corner away from everyone. As she passed curious eyes scanned her up and down and heads turned to get a glimps of the new exchange student. This happened for Shed and Luminae as well as they took their seats.

Luminae was to seats infront of Auron and Shed was half was across the room basically boxed in with the chattering girls, not that he minded it much.

Fianlly, they made it to lunch, yet only god knew how. Being swarmed with suspicious eyes and weird looks for a few hours was enough to drive even the sanest person mad.


	2. Confrontation on Campus

Chapter 2: Confrontation on Campus

Luminae, Auron and Shed sat under a tree during lunch, eating Auron's cooking. Every once and awhile Luminae would flinch and make some disturbing sound as if she was changing into some horrid beast.

"Oh come on Luminae, her cooking isn't that bad." A voice boomed. It was Linnet, she just happened to be hanging upside down on the same exact tree. Her Florissant green hair in it's usual pig-tails hanging in front of her bright aqua eyes as if she where Samara off "The Ring".

"Are you kidding! It's even worse, than your outlook on things!" She croaked making another weird noise than adding to the drama by rolling around on the grass.

"Taking my job isn't going to make her cooking any better." Linnet scowled, throwing and acorn she found at Luminae ,but missing because of her constant movements.

"I don't think my cooking is that bad." Auron said eating the last of her ham and cheese sandwich," After all it's just a freaking sandwich." She ended.

Luminae attempted to throw a tree at Linnet. The tree shook it leaves at her.

Shed just looked at them with and eyebrow raised," Sometimes I just don't get you three." He chugged down the remains of his bottled water and ran his sleeve over his mouth. "Hey. Don't Breoura, Genna and Scott have our lunch?"

"No they don't." Linnet replied, grabbing hold of a tree branch as Luminae kicked at it trying to get her down.

"ARRG!!" Luminae made light saber sound while waving a branch.

"Won't you three ever grow up?" Shed asked watching as Auron laughed herself into submission.

Luminae hit Shed with a green light saber.

"OH MY GOD!" Shed screamed. "Where'd that come from?"

Luminae replied, "From my pocket."

"Twig!" Linnet screeched lunging at Luminae and hitting the ground with her freshman face in the dirt. "OW!"

Auron stared blankly at the them, when all of a sudden a kickball came rushing by her head. "What the Fuck!" She screamed scared half pissed off and half scared stiff.

"Flying Whizbeee!!" Luminae randomly said and continued to say 'telephone number' in Spanish repeatedly.

Linnet looked down at Luminae from her perch in the tree and started yelling. "Auron nearly got smacked upside the head with what I consider a health hazard and all you can say is 'Flying Whizbee'!"

Just then a black haired guy came running up. "Hey are you guys ok?" He asked in less then perfect English.

"Not really." Auron mumbled to herself.

"Huh?" the boy questioned looking at her.

"It's nothing, just next time watch where your kicking the damn thing." She snapped scowling.

"Geese, sorry." He retorted inching away.

"Auron, you didn't have to be so rude about it." Linnet said still hanging upside-down.

"What would you have done, Linnet? Especially when you have a kickball buzzing at your head at fifty miles an hour." She said, brushing off her pants and heading back to the school as the end of lunch , bell rang.

"Sometimes I wonder about her…" Linnet said, following Luminae and Shed who were already leaving the area. "Hey! Wait up!"


	3. Sands of Time

Chapter 3: Sands of Time

The end of school bell rang, everyone gathering their things. Auron fell asleep during last period study hall and was trying to be awakened by her friends who wanted to get home.

"Auron!" Luminae mumbled irritated. She kicked Auron's desk sending it crashing over, the golden-brown sleeping beauty still attached.

"ACK!" Auron screeched, waking up to her desk crashing over her in a parade of papers and pens. "Huh?! What?!" Auron looked around the room and saw that people were leaving. "Schools already over?"

"Uh...YEAH!" Luminae continued, "You've been asleep the whole last period! And on the first day too! Not to mention you were snoring."

"I WHAT!?" Auron screeched loudly in Luminae's ear.

"You weren't snoring." Shed said, standing in the door way." But they did notice." Shed helped Auron pick up her things and shove them in her bag. "You wouldn't believe what interesting news I found out while sitting over with a bunch of girls." He continued, "It seems the guy you were semi-telling off is part of a popular pop group known as the 'Three Lights'."

"O.O Really?!" She asked looking up at him with widened eyes.

"Oh Yeah." He retorted. "It seems the guy you told off name is Seiya. He is also the one in our class you accidentally flicked an eraser bit at during art."

Auron shivered, making her famous creepy noise. Luminae just laughed. "This is classic Auron. First day at school and you have already ruined your social life!"

"And yet you happen to be apart of that social life Lulu." She smirked as they walked out the door.

"OHHHH! What have I told you about calling me that!" Luminae said through gritted teeth chasing after Auron who had already darted out the front gate of the school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the days last bit of sun faded into the blue-black sky of night a young boy wondered the streets alone, a clock draped over his shoulders and around his front. The boy headed over into a near by park where the moon showed bright under the drifting clouds. The shadows were his friends and the Darkness his master.

The boy lingered in the shadows of the trees for mere moments when a husky voice loomed into the night air. "Why do you ask to meet me here? Your our enemy."

The boy looked around searching for the voices position and cried out. "I do this not for you but for Her."

"Really?" It asks, "Why? You a creature from beyond deaths ninth gate. And yet you come back to this earth as the greater dead, just to help some woman." The voice chuckled in a husky tone.

"Don't mimic my intentions!" He yelled. "You have no right!"

"We'll see about that,...Rhel." The voice said fading into the darkness.

"You won't see...cause next time I'll rip you to shreds for laughing at me." He murmured to himself.


End file.
